Banryu's Protecter
by Shichinintai'sGoddess
Summary: Bankotsu/Oc! Bankotsu's secret is reveled to the Inu Gang.


Bankotsu's Past

"Bankotsu, my son, please take Banryu and run get away from here" Bankotsu's father yelled pointing to Banryu there family's prized object. Bankotsu shook his head 'no', trying to lift his younger sister Mi. "Banko…tsu,..please…my son….leave..us." Bankotsu's father gasped.

"Father, no, please, no, get up, please" Bankotsu pleaded. His father smiled sadly.

Banryu glowed a brilliant blue before a girl around Bankotsu's age stepped out from the light. "Bankotsu, come" her voice was angelic. She griped Bankotsu's arm and pulled him away.

She put his hand on Banryu's handle, and then she just disappeared into another light as Bankotsu dragged Banryu away from the house as it blew into a billion pieces. "Father, Mother, Mi" Bankotsu said sadly. Comforting warmth spread through his body from Banryu.

Bankotsu's present

"Jakotsu, you weren't thinking were you" Bankotsu sighed dipping his bowl into the sake. "You could of left a women or two alive to poor our drinks" Bankotsu took a sip from his bowl. "How could I think of little things like that." Jakotsu sighed. "When will my beloved Inuyasha get here."

"Just wait Jakotsu, Inuyasha has a great ability to sniff things out." Renkotsu said riding on Genkotsu. Bankotsu nodded, agreeing with Renkotsu.

"Hey, what's that" Suikotsu said watching a twister come closer and closer to them.

"You must be the Band of Seven" Kouga said as he stepped out of his twister.

"Well, Well, The wolf get's here before the dog I see" Bankotsu said smugly.

"Stop being so smug" Kouga said jumping at Bankotsu, but before he got to close Jakotsu stopped him with his sword. "Oh I almost forgot, we need to finish our battle" Jakotsu said standing up.

Kouga dodged his attack then he almost got hit by Genkotsu's cannon. "Missed him"Renkotsu glared at Kouga. "Hey! Everyone, don't let him get away!" Bankotsu shouted jumping up. Everyone nodded.

Kouga was dodging everyone's attacks. "Stop moving around" Bankotsu said jumping swinging at Kouga in mid air where he couldn't dodge.

"Move, Ya wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha shouted stopping Banryu with his tetsiaga. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at the dog demon. Bankotsu pushed back and landed neatly on his feat, as Inuyasha landed cat like near his group.

"Well, Well, Found you" Inuyasha whispered evilly.

Bankotsu looked down at his blade like he was talking to it. Bankotsu nodded to Banryu lifting it up. Inuyasha took this as a weakness and ran at Bankotsu. Metal crashed and pounded against eachother.

When Bankotsu's blade and Inuyasha's locked together a strange blue light flashed and a feminine hands pushed out of Bankotsu's blade and started to pull its body out.

Soon the top half of a girl pulled herself out of Banryu, twisting awkwardly facing Inuyasha grabbing his blade and started slithering towards him.

Inu-gang gasped as the girl pulled herself out of Banryu using Inuyasha's blade.

Bankotsu smirked as she entranced Inuyasha making him do nothing to prevent her from causing mass destruction.

"Emilia, nice to see your beautiful face again" Bankotsu said as Emilia twisted all the way out of Banryu standing perfectly on her own. Smiling at Bankotsu sweetly, "You always make my day, Bankotsu" Her voice still angelic but had a hint of sarcasm.

Emilia walked over to Bankotsu touching his cheek slightly smiling changing her gaze to Inuyasha who was walking up from her spell as someone yelled his name over, and over again in a high pitched voice.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched, not noticing Emilia walk sighing in annoyance at the girl. Miroku tried to stop Emilia but she just through him away with a flick of her wrist. Glaring cruelly at Kagome who stop screaming and now was cowering in fear.

Emilia walked swaying her head to a beat no one could hear. "Kagome, Poor, poor, whittle Kagome" Emilia made sad face but it quickly turned into a smirk.

Inuyasha who was watching Kagome get thrown around by Emilia started to grind his teeth together in attempt to keep his anger down.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled, but to his luck Kouga sped over to her picking her up and swiftly carrying her to safety while Emilia glared hatefully but stopped and laughed good heartedly.

She walked over to where Inuyasha and Bankotsu were fighting. "WIND SCAR" Inuyasha yelled Emilia jerked her head to see Inuyasha smirking victoriously at Banryu that stood planted in the ground no Bankotsu in sight.

"BANKOTSU" Jakotsu and Emilia screamed while running closer. "Look what you did. You put a scratch on my Banryu" Bankotsu said coming out of behind Banryu. Inuyasha's smirk died quickly.

Jakotsu sighed relieved that his 'Big Brother' was still alive. Emilia walked carefully over to Bankotsu, keeping an eye on Inuyasha.


End file.
